The Godzilla Chronicles part 8
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC part 8:The Final Curtain! The Final Chapter! It has been a long hard road for the kaiju king, but his greatest challenge still lies before him. Old enemies, Hell itself and even death await! Witness the final showdown with Wolfram and Hart!


THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 8

THE FINAL CURTAIN!

THE FINAL CHAPTER!

"Nay as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."

Her name was Ashley Hinson.

"I shall fear no evil..."

Murdered at the age of 18.

"For thou art with me..."

As if anyone cared.

"Thy rod and thy staff..."

Other than the distraught mother and father she left behind.

"They comfort me."

Left wondering what kind of monster could take their little girl from them.

"Ashley Hinson, was cut down in the prime of her life."

She was visiting her boyfriend in Utah.

"But we can take comfort now..."

Ashley was nervous.

"In the knowledge that she has gone..."

She never got to see him.

"...to a better place."

She said goodbye to her parents before she got on her plane.

"As we lay her to rest."

For the last time.

As the funeral proceeds in the lonely cemetery, Godzilla watches from a safe distance hidden by a cluster of trees. He had looked into her eyes as she uttered her dying breath. Godzilla remembers it well...too well. He had tried to save her... but he was too late. Her throat had been cut... she had already lost half her blood by the time he reached her. So young...so innocent... so undeserving of such a fate. The sorrow and rage that followed resulted in the utter and complete destruction of the Salt Lake City branch of Wolfram and Hart.

After the funeral ends and everyone leaves Godzilla walks up to the gravesite. He stares forlornly at the gravestone bearing Ashley's name. It is at this time that it begins to rain, amidst the falling drops a single tear falls as a furious rage builds within the kaiju King. He turns away from the tombstone, his eyes blazing a bright white!

Oddly enough, not too long after this Mr. Patrick Vosla the former CEO of the Salt Lake City branch of Wolfram and Hart was found dead with a broken neck in the top tier of a parking garage. No one saw the initial attack, but there were a couple of strange reports of sightings of a large saurian creature leaving the parking garage at around the estimated time of death. Mr. Vosla had survived the initial destruction of the Salt Lake City branch because he had left as soon as he witnessed Godzilla rising back up after Hamilton had seemingly killed him. That was enough to scare him senseless and to cause him to get the hell out of Dodge... for all the good it did him.

Wolfram and Hart associates quickly recovered his body from the morgue after of course dispensing with a couple of coroners who were unfortunate enough to discover that Mr. Vosla was not human. Having two hearts, four livers, and no kidneys was kind of a dead giveaway. But as the Wolfram and Hart associates closed up the incisions made by the coroners they made a ghastly discovery. Carved into Mr. Vosla's chest by Godzilla's claws was the name Ashley Hinson. And beneath that cut into his belly were these chilling words...

"The war has begun."

That was then...this is now.

1 year later...

The battle had been long and hard but Godzilla had systematically wiped out every single branch of Wolfram and Hart all over the world.

Now only one remained...the Tokyo, Japan branch.

03:15 AM

September 22nd, 2005

Inside one of Wolfram and Hart's many labs, something ominous has been recreated. Something on a massive lab table covered by a white sheet.

"Is it ready?" A voice belonging to an unseen individual asks.

"Yes Mr. Vice President sir." One of a group of many lab technicians answer.

"Excellent, your timing is impeccable gentlemen. Godzilla is on his way here as we speak." The voice speaks as the person steps into view at last.

"You followed my instructions to the last letter, correct?" He asks in an almost threatening tone.

"Ye-yes sir." Another tech assistant stutters.

"Very good. I will notify the CEO immediately."

"S-s-sir, w-with all due respect..." The assistant begins to ask as he gulps nervously before going on.

"...a-are you s-sure this will work?"

The look the assistant is given freezes him to the core, if he wants to still be breathing within the next 30 seconds he knows that he has to get to the point fast!

"I-I-I mean sir just look at all the entities that this new Godzilla has overcome up until now. The Beast, Marcus Hamilton, Dracula, Ares the god of war, Thanos, Dahak, Fred Krueger, Lokar, t-the list just keeps going and going."

Long moments of uncomfortable silence pass as a withering glare is is focused on the diminutive tech by the Vice President.

"...sometimes the best offense is a good defense young man. And its not always about who is doing the job..." The VP says as he walks up to the table and pulls it back just slightly, gazing down at a metallic arm with finger missiles on its hand and two letters...MG.

"...it's about what tools you use." He finishes smugly.

Meanwhile in the main board room...

"New York...Salt Lake City...Paris...London...Cairo ...Bejing...all of them...destroyed. Crushed and blasted into dust by SOME F**KING IRRADIATED LIZARD!" The CEO of the Tokyo, Japan branch seethes with unbridled fury as he paces nervously and uncomfortably in the last remaining bastion of The Senior Partners surrounded by equally terrified and unnerved colleagues.

"As if it weren't already bad enough having lost the the L.A. branch along with The Senior Partners right hand enforcer Marcus Hamilton and the Circle of the Black Thorn thanks to that damned ensouled vampire, now Godzilla comes along to finish the job!" He goes on bellowing.

"Every challenge, every obstacle, every assassin, and spell we have tried has failed to stop Godzilla in any way! And now only we remain...and The Senior Partners have made it horribly clear that if we fail to stop him...we'll wish he had killed us." The CEO finishes with his voice almost becoming a whimper at the end.

"That is why we now have a plan to kill this meddlesome pest once and for all! A plan that shall not fail!"

"Indeed sir, it shall not."

The CEO turns around to see the Vice president Mr. Gensuke Sakudo standing in the doorway of the boardroom.

"We are now ready to implement our final plan." He concludes.

"Very good Sakudo, you have never failed me." The CEO proclaims.

"With your permission sir?"

"Yes...launch it." The CEO orders.

Meanwhile...

Godzilla had come home at last. It would be here in his homeland that the final battle against Wolfram and Hart would be waged. He would wipe their filth from this world and lay waste to it all, this he swears with a steadfast determination as he moves through downtown Tokyo drawing ever closer to his quarry. He travels on the deserted city streets for another 10 minutes until-

POW!

Godzilla is suddenly kamakazeed hard by something at blinding speed! Godzilla and whatever has hit him eventually crash down at the base of Tokyo Tower as the kaiju regains his footing. As Godzilla looks up he sees a ghost from his past as a familiar metallic hiss echoes through the air. Standing before him is his old enemy...Mechagodzilla! Looking exactly as he did decades ago when Godzilla first faced him. With another hiss MG fires off a volley of missiles which connect and explode rapidly against the kaiju king. Godzilla actually staggers back wincing in pain for but a moment, but that didn't make any sense. In his current uber-form MG's weaponry shouldn't even be able to scratch him let alone hurt him. Perhaps if someone had taken the time to explain to the big G that MG's new missiles were now plasma based it would have made more sense!

Godzilla begins to fire up his breath when MG suddenly plows into him again as they fly up into the sky pummeling on each other all the while. They crash into the 17th floor of a high rise office building exploding through the wall and mowing down several cubicles in the process as they roll across the floor. When they both get vertical the pounding continues. MG sends Godzilla reeling with a series of roundhouse rights and lefts but the favor is returned as Godzilla lays in with some shots of his own. Unfortunately though the hits don't seem to do much to the walking weapons depot as MG fires his dreaded technicolor beams from his eyes. But Godzilla shrugs those off and tail slams MG hard sending him crashing through and into the next room. As MG gets back up Godzilla finally has the time he needs to summon his breath as his dorsal plates dance with light.

BOOM!

The blast puts MG through several more rooms and all the way to the other end of the building, only one more wall separates MG from the outside...something Godzilla quickly remedies with a lunging spear tackle!

CRASH!

As they go flying outside and back down towards the streets below they fall extremely close to another skyscraper which Godzilla takes advantage of as he slams MG's head hard into the side of the building as they fall digging a nasty furrow through the concrete with the cyborg's metallic skull all the way down!

WHAM!

They crash hard at the bottom denting and shattering the pavement from their impact. Godzilla quickly springs to his feet as does Mechagodzilla surprisingly enough! To say that Godzilla is confused would be an understatement, nearby through hidden surveillance cameras all over the city the battle is being watched at the Wolfram and Hart complex.

"As you can see sir Mechagodzilla's new adamantium body can and will take anything that even this uber-godzilla can dish out." Mr. Sakudo tells the CEO.

"It had better! Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was to salvage this stuff from that submerged complex in Canada? And don't even get me started on the magic that was used! Do you have any idea how much power it takes to reliquify and then duplicate adamantium! I'm going to have to offer my first, second, and third born children to the demon deity Naragas gods forbid I ever have any!" The Director of special projects grumbles nearby.

"It will all be worth it, especially when Godzilla is dead. Mr. Sakudo, are you ready for phase two of the plan?" The CEO asks.

"Yes sir."

"...then proceed."

SMASH!

The battle between Godzilla and his robotic doppelganger rages on as G grabs MG by his face, picks him up off the ground, and drills him back down face first. As Godzilla reaches down though MG turns over and fires a cutting ray from his chest that completely severs Godzilla's right arm at the shoulder! Roaring in pain the kaiju stumbles backwards as MG presses his advantage sending another barrage of missiles into his adversary before nailing him with a dropkick as he uses his jet propulsion for a quick leap into the air. As Godzilla rises MG tries for another kick but Godzilla catches his foot in his left hand and swings him around and around smashing him into and taking out a telephone booth, an electric pole, a mailbox, and a parked compact car before throwing him into the front of a nearby bank!

Godzilla then walks over to his severed appendage and picks it up bringing it back up to his shoulder as the flesh reattaches and regenerates itself. MG meanwhile gets back up just in time to get barreled into once again as they both smash through the teller windows and even through the side of the bank vault itself pretty much giving it a second door! A point blank lazer and missile barrage sends Godzilla crashing out through the vault's main door as it is torn clean off it's hinges. Mechagodzilla then picks up the heavy, rounded vault door and throws it into Godzilla like a Frisbee as it and the monster goes flying back outside. MG then flies toward Godzilla at breakneck speed only to be nailed by the behemoth's nuclear pulse which sends MG flying back into the bank and crashing all the way out the other side!

Godzilla rushes through to the other side in pursuit of his enemy. As he makes it to the other side he is suddenly blindsided by MG who grabs him and throws him onto the back of his head and neck in a brutal release German suplex! Before Goji can get back up MG grabs him again and picks him up into a powerbomb cracking and splitting the pavement they are fighting upon when he slams him back down! And last but certainly not least he heaves Godzilla back up and does a jet assisted leap into the air as he turns the kaiju over and brings him back down with a crippling corkscrew piledriver headfirst that sends them both crashing through the street and into the sewers beneath!

Down in the sewers Mechagodzilla smashes Godzilla's face into the brick wall of the sewer tunnel again and again and again. But the kaiju king gets seriously pissed as backhands MG and then grabs him by one of his feet as he begins using a crack the whip kind of maneuver slamming MG up and down into sewer floor repeatedly! He then throws Mechagodzilla back up through the street creating another gaping hole as his metallic body erupts from the concrete! MG gets up just in time to catch a flying slab of pavement from Godzilla the width of the entire street!

WHAM!

Godzilla then grabs a nearby parked van and heaves it at the cyborg who cleaves it in two with his chest cutter beam before it can reach him. But Godzilla is moving in right behind it as he sandwiches MG between two compact cars as he slams them together on his robotic double! Another blast of Goji's breath sends MG flying and crashing into the base of the Diet building! As Godzilla advances MG goes airborne utilizing an aerial assault as he flies overhead firing his eyebeams, but these get little reaction so MG launches a round of his impaling missiles instead. What Godzilla doesn't know is that they are now made of adamantium as well as he roars out in pain when they penetrate his hide! But bringing forth another pulse he ejects them from his body, the remaining wounds then instantly regenerate.

MG then fires his cutting beam again which Godzilla dodges, well almost...his tail isn't quite so lucky! The kaiju lets out a bleeting roar in pain and frustration as he grabs his severed tail and throws it up into Mechagodzilla knocking him out of the sky as he crashes down! Godzilla then rushes toward MG scooping up his dismembered tail and proceeding to beat MG with it like a red headed stepchild! If the circumstances were not so dire it would have almost been funny! One particular swing sends the mechanized terror flying into an apartment complex as a massive hole is imploded into the wall. Godzilla then lays his tail down as he turns around and reconnects it to the rest of his body.

At that same moment back at Wolfram and Hart...

A mystical shaman draped in bandages and a red hooded robe holds a mystical crystal orb in front of himself speaking a series of incantations in a number of foreign and in some cases inhuman tongues as he performs a powerful magical ritual that is nearing completion.

Godzilla blasts an incoming volley of missiles as he charges toward MG. The adamantium construct goes for a flying sideways scissor kick which Godzilla ducks as he slams a fist up into MG's chin sending him flying. Godzilla advances on his foe as his dorsal plates begin glowing once more. MG then quickly rips up a street sign and launches it at his opponent who catches it in his left hand and then bends and twists it into a pretzel-like shape before tossing it aside. But in those couple of seconds MG rushes in closing the gap as he unloads a vicious martial arts assault! An inverted roundhouse elbow, a tornado kick, a spinning backhand, an uppercut kick, a headbutt, some quick striking throat jabs, and a low tail sweep followed by a jet assisted flying kick! Finally Godzilla goes down, but he doesn't stay down long. As MG reaches down to grab him Goji lunges up and wraps his arms around him as he begins his devastating quick fire pulse attack!

SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM-SHOOM!

One after another MG takes the full brunt of repeated nuclear pulses, Godzilla then caps this attack with a point blank blast of his breath as he releases MG at last! The seemingly indestructible mech goes flying into a small warehouse which explodes into a firestorm of rubble when he hits!

KABLAM!

Godzilla stares at the flaming rubble for but a few moments before turning away, but just then he hears movement coming from the fiery remains. As Godzilla turns around Mechagodzilla practically erupts up from the rubble none the worse for wear! Godzilla snarls ready to continue the battle but at that exact second the shaman back at Wolfram and Hart finally finishes his spell, the effects of which are instantaneous.

A sudden magical explosion goes off right under Godzilla's feet with a blinding flash of light. When the smoke clears Godzilla discovers much to his surprise that he has been transformed back into his regular original kaiju form, as he was before the magic of the Powers that be had transformed him! His supreme invulnerability and god-like powers are gone! And MG wastes no time taking advantage of the new situation as he bum rushes Goji with a menacing hiss! Godzilla tries to fight back, but in his original form he is no match for this new souped up Mechagodzilla who begins to give him the beating of a lifetime!

"Splendid, splendid indeed! Explain too me again what you just did." The CEO demands.

"But of course. As you well know Godzilla's uber strength came from the purest forms of goodness and light, therefore no dark magic can harm him. But that is not what I used." The shaman says holding the crystal up for the CEO to gaze at closely.

"Within this crystal are the souls of thousands upon thousands of innocents, all murdered, slaughtered, and sacrificed on these very grounds. These souls are a source of great power, and while they are contained and trapped within this crystal I have complete control over their power. Trying to kill Godzilla in his god form is utterly useless, that has been proven countless times over. So I instead chose a different method, a magic reversal spell to undo the magic of the powers that be and the wiccans. For this to work on Godzilla the amount of power needed had to be tremendous and it also had to be white magic, since dark arts have no effect of course. It is as simple as that." The shaman says with evil glee.

"Outstanding." The CEO says with a great sense of pride.

"Gentleman I hate to interrupt, but if you want there to be anything left of Godzilla to bring back here maybe we should transmit the capture signal to our little killing machine hmmm..." Mr. Sakudo suggests.

Back in the city Godzilla is a beaten and bloody mess. Because his healing factor is far slower in this form MG's arsenal is wreaking havoc on him. He had several deep cuts, gashes, and holes put in him from his ordeal and a few broken bones as well, he was fading fast! Mechagodzilla then fires another volley of his impaling missiles!

SHHIIRRRIIPPP!

They go clean through Goji this time practically gutting him on the spot! As Godzilla falls to his knees he roars in defiance of his old enemy. Flashbacks of the near death mauling that MG gave him in 1974 quickly come rushing back as he becomes disoriented from massive blood loss. MG then unleashes his eye beams again blasting open Godzilla's throat, more blood pours out as Goji collapses. MG moves in for the kill perparing to use his cutting lazer again when the capture signal is finally transmitted to him from Wolfram and Hart. With that MG halts his attack and picks the beaten Godzilla up off the ground slinging him over his shoulder before igniting his jets as he takes off up into the sky.

Later at Wolfram and Hart...

Mechagodzilla throws Godzilla's mutilated and barely alive body down at the CEO's feet who looks on with a sick satisfaction.

"So this is the mighty Godzilla, the so called king of the monsters. Not so high and mighty now are you?" The CEO gloats with a disgusting grin.

Though barely conscious the hatred is still evident in Godzilla's eyes as he stares angrily at the CEO.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tashiru Yamahura acting CEO and president of the Tokyo, Japan branch of Wolfram and Hart. And I wanted you brought here so that you would understand just how futile and pointless your little crusade was. Since the dawn of time Wolfram and Hart has existed in one form or another, and there have always been attempts to stop or destroy us along the way. But in the end we have always persevered, and now just like all the others you too have failed. Wolfram and Hart is, has been, and always will be immortal and unstoppable! Only now at the end do you understand this foolish beast."

Yamahura then gestures for Sakudo to approach as he begins to speak once more.

"I bet you're wondering how we managed to so perfectly reconstruct your old nemesis, with that in mind let me introduce you to my Vice president Mr. Gesuke Sakudo."

With that Sakudo walks up to Godzilla's unmoving form and leans down.

"Oh how I have longed for this moment murderer." He says as he suddenly reaches up and begins ripping the skin off of his own face!

When he is finished his true nature is revealed...he was a simeon alien!

"My simeon name is Karthog, and I am the last surviving member of my kind. Of the original invasion force that landed on Earth 30 years ago I am all that remains! By now the last of what was our homeworlds have long since been pulled into the black hole that was slowly destroying our solar system. My home, my people, my culture! All of it, GONE! All that remained was my hatred of you, it is all that has kept me going for all of these long years monster! And now at long last, vengeance is mine!"

"Karthog joined Wolfram and Hart back in 1980 right here in Tokyo, Japan and slowly worked his way up to his current position. When you became a threat to us it became obvious that Karthog's motivations and our own were on the same track. He is also by the way the lead technician that helped to construct the original Mechagodzilla incase you're interested." Yamahura adds.

Karthog gets back up and walks away as Yamahura signals for the shaman to return.

"Now that all of that is out of the way it is time to dispose of you once and for all. Our pleasant little shaman here who was kind enough to take your power from you is now going to banish you to a nasty little hell dimension. There are several of course and I have given him creative freedom as to which one to send you to. Sure we could kill you right now if we wanted to, but you see after all the trouble you have caused the Senior Partners have decided that death is far too merciful and that eternal suffering sounds like allot more fun." Yamahura concludes.

"And I have just the demon and hell dimension for the job." The shaman says as an entranced individual walks in holding a strange looking puzzle box in his hand.

He then sits down and begins to fumble and twist the box until it starts to move on it's own. A split second later the individual literally explodes into pieces! With the mystical box of The Lament Configuration now opened and the sacrifice given the room grows dark as an eerie blue glow fills the room. Standing in the room now are several figures still cloaked in the shadow of darkness and hidden from visibility.

"The box has been opened... now we shall tear your soul apart." One of them says finally stepping forward.

It was Pinhead himself who outstretches his hand as the box flies into it taking the dagger-like shape of the Leviathan configuration.

"So good of you to accept our gracious invitation Pinhead, you of course have had dealings with us before." Yamahura says.

"Ah yes, the wolf, the ram, and the hart. How fondly we remember thee. Many a sacrifice, and many a soul you have sent to us. How may we be of assistance this night?"

"By being gracious enough to take this vermin back to your hell dimension with you, where he will experience pain eternal for all time." Yamahura answers as he points towards Godzilla's prone form.

"It will be a pleasure." Pinhead proclaims.

Yamahura then walks back over to Godzilla's body.

"Before you go, there is something I want to show you." Yamahura tells him as he gestures for the shaman to bring the crystal he is holding over to him.

"Look at this, it was this that defeated you, this that drained your great power! And look closer Godzilla, do you see anything, or more precisely anyone familiar?" He asks as the face of Ashley Hinson suddenly appears in the crystal!

"Yes kaiju, the girl you failed to save is now suffering in her own kind of hell along with so many others. And there is nothing you can do about it! Enjoy your time in your own Hell kaiju king." Yamahura laughs.

With that Yamahura gets back up turns around and walks away, but meanwhile after seeing Ashley Hinson languishing in agony within the crystal along with the others he has now experienced a sudden surge of rage and adrenaline as he lunges up off the floor with a roar!

"What! he was practically dead a few moments ago!" Karthog stammers in disbelief.

"Stop him! Now!" Yamahura orders.

That having been said Mechagodzilla starts toward Godzilla once again when-

"Wait." Pinhead suddenly says.

"Let me deal with this beast" He goes on.

Karthog and Yamahura then gesture for MG to stand down, which he does.

Godzilla is still horribly injured, but he'll be damned if he lets that stop him! One of the cenobites, Butterball steps forward next with a curved blade in hand as he approaches their intended prey. But he never reaches him as a sudden blast of blue energy puts him into the far wall. It is at that moment that Godzilla charges! The Chatterer steps into Godzilla's path and is quickly dismembered while the female cenobite looks on. Godzilla turns toward Pinhead but before he can attack chains appear by the hundreds impaling Godzilla from all sides as they fly out of the walls!

"Oh how feeble your power seems now. Among mortals you may be invincible, but in my presence you are but a pitiful animal. Now...it is time to play." Pinhead gloats with a grim determination.

Godzilla is in pain, but for Godzilla pain equals rage, and rage equals power... and no chain of any kind has ever been forged that can hold the king of all monsters! Godzilla summons what strength he has left and rips free of his bonds as the chains snap and break! But suddenly from behind Godzilla is impaled by something he cannot see, it is the horrid device that Pinhead uses to transform victims into cenobites! As one hose begins to quickly siphon out Godzilla's blood another injects the terrible fluid that shall attempt to transform him! Godzilla jerks and writhes trying to get the device out of his back!

"Yes, I could use a new pet." Pinhead tells him.

Godzilla finally gets a grip on the siphon but before he can rip it out blades of every size and manner skewer him like a pin cushion momentarily immobilizing him! But Godzilla fights through the pain as he finally manages to tear the siphon out despite the damage he does to himself in the process as he breaks free of the blades as well. Godzilla then quickly lets loose his radioactive breath but when it hits Pinhead it almost seems to go around him as it arcs in several directions before Godzilla finally stops.

"Foolish beast, do you not realize what it is you face? I am The Dark Prince of Pain, The Angel of Suffering, Leviathan's Lord of the Damned!"

Godzilla fires again but this time Pinhead with a wave of his hand causes the beam to bend back around and slam into Godzilla instead. Then using his terrible torture induced powers he rips the hide clean off of Godzilla's body with but a simple wave of his hand!

"Your strength is useless now. Your power comes from science and is of this mortal world of which nothing can harm me! I am eternal, I am immortal, I am the harbinger of sorrow ...and you...are dead. Or more to the point you will wish you were." Pinhead growls as Godzilla wails in misery.

For good measure MG unloads his entire arsenal compounding the already horrific damage practically rending Godzilla limb from limb! Finally...he falls.

"Well, wasn't that entertaining. Pinhead, do with him what you will." Yamahura relents.

Godzilla was all but dead. Dead and defeated, with nothing left to lose and out of desperation Godzilla manages to feebly lift his head up as he fires off one last breath blast. The random shot strikes the shaman as a glancing blow knocking him down as he drops the mystical crystal he was holding. It shatters into a million pieces when it hits the floor! Suddenly a howling wind blows through the room as the thousands of souls that were contained within the crystal break free!

"What's going on?" The shocked and surprised CEO yells out loud barely able to hear himself.

What is going on becomes obvious...when the tormented souls all suddenly surge into Godzilla's now seemingly lifeless body!

KABOOM!

Godzilla's body actually begins reforming itself on the floor as bones, blood, and organs begin to regenerate back together! New muscles and skin regrow as a blazing glow suddenly appears in Godzilla's eyes! As he slowly rises to his feet Pinhead can suddenly sense a new power emanating from the kaiju that he never sensed before!

"No...it cannot be." Pinhead whispers in disbelief.

But it was...Godzilla lives! More powerful than he ever was before...and he is ready to kick some *** !

Pinhead tries once more to bring Godzilla down as he outstretches his hand causing more chains to shoot forth towards Godzilla's body, but they are seemingly disintegrated by some kind of invisible field surrounding him! Godzilla's body then begins to glow so bright that for a moment Pinhead nor anyone else can look directly at him. Then with more speed than should have been possible Godzilla darts across the floor to where Pinhead is standing as he punches his right fist clean through his belly and out his back!

"NO!" Pinhead hisses as he gazes into Godzilla's blazing pupilless eyes while the female cenobite watches, her face filled with terror!

Godzilla then reaches down swiping the box from Pinhead with his other hand that is still in the Leviathan configuration before stabbing it directly into the demon's forehead as his head snaps back! Godzilla then snarls menacingly in Pinhead's face as his dorsal plates begin to glow a bright blinding white! Godzilla roars defiantly before hitting Pinhead with his soul fire spiral breath at point blank range! As Pinhead's body goes flying back the gates of Hell suddenly open behind him as he barrels in screaming, the remains of Butterball and the Chatterer are then sucked in as well! All it takes is one glance from Godzilla for the female cenobite to dive in the gateway right behind them a split second before it slams shut!

Mechagodzilla darts towards Godzilla only to be suddenly slammed into by an incredible blast of soul energy in the form of a shockwave that sends MG smashing out of the Wolfram and Hart building and hurtling for miles!

"Someone! Anyone! STOP HIM!" Yamahura exclaims!

In the meantime the shaman has gotten back up off the floor, as he looks up at Godzilla his eyes begin to glow a bright blood red. He then reveals his true form at last as he begins to speak. It is then that a sudden wind from out of nowhere seems to blow through the room.

"Ancient spirits of evil...transform this decayed form...to Mumm-ra the ever living!

With an eerie blast of green magical energy the transformation is complete, and no sooner has it finished when Mumm-ra sends bolts of red lightning flying from his fingertips hitting Godzilla hard! As Godzilla pushes against the magical attack his dorsal plates begin to glow as he unleashes his breath. But Mumm-ra breaks off his own assault as he flies up over the beam and lands directly behind the kaiju king. As Godzilla spins around Mumm-ra suddenly summons the double bladed sword of Plunndar which appears in his right hand. Again and again Godzilla is struck by the sword until the saurian grows agitated bringing forth his nuclear pulse! Though it goes off practically in Mumm-ra's face the undead abomination creates a mystical forcefield as he twirls the sword of Plunndar infront of himself buffeting the force of the pulse. But when he brings the shield down he gets spear tackled into the lobby's main desk crushing it to splinters as they both smash through it.

While pinned down Mumm-ra fires more of his lightning which only seems to anger Godzilla who takes Mumm-ra and throws him headfirst into the nearest wall with an unsettling thud! As he struggles to his feet he throws the sword of Plunndar which becomes a spinning disc of energy as it flies towards Godzilla. But the kaiju ducks it and nails Mumm-ra with a shot of his breath putting him back into the wall once again! The sword of Plunndar meanwhile circles back around from behind as Godzilla sidesteps it. Mumm-ra catches it in his right hand as it returns to him.

"King of the monsters indeed, BAH! You are an insect, that's what you are and I will squash you like one!" Mumm-ra scowls.

Godzilla's only response is the illumination of his dorsal plates once more.

"Fool! You dare to challenge me? Mumm-ra the ever living!" He roars in defiance as Godzilla fires his beam.

But once again Mumm-ra uses the sword of Plunndar as a shield against the blast, the force of it does however push the walking corpse back against the wall as Godzilla continues focusing the beam. The souls within then augment the beam a 100 fold as it overpowers Mumm-ra's shield.

KASHOOM!

There isn't even enough of him left to feed to the birds. Yamahura and Karthog look like they are about to suffer coronaries! Well that or throw up, which ever comes first. It is then that an alarm is sounded and hordes of demon guards and assassins pour into the room. But Godzilla begins to annihilate everything that gets in his way as Yamahura and Karthog make a hasty exit! As they make for the roof Yamahura radios ahead to a chopper to prepare for immediate take off. Meanwhile though ripping, tearing, blasting, and smashing his way through his attackers Godzilla is hot on their tails! Yamahura and Karthog make it to the roof when Godzilla suddenly explodes up through the roof between them and helicopter.

"No!" Yamahura blurts out almost in a panic now as Karthog cowers behind him.

But before Godzilla can do anything else Mechagodzilla comes bolting in out of nowhere line driving Goji down as they both roll across the roof. As they both spring back up MG connects with a series of physical strikes, but Godzilla just stands there staring at the robot. Godzilla then catches one of Mechagodzilla's swings with his left hand while grabbing the cyborg's neck with his right, he then pulls him in close uttering a low menacing snarl as his lip curls and quivers on the right side of his face. He then roars to the heavens as he sends a massive surge of soul energy searing into Mechagodzilla's body as MG struggles uselessly to break free of the monster's grip! In desperation Mechagodzilla fires off everything he has practically in Godzilla's face, but it is to no avail!

As this exchange takes place Yamahura and Karthog try to run around them to the chopper, but one of MG's many cutter beam blasts which ricochets off of Godzilla's hide suddenly fires off in their direction. Yamahura hits the roof when he sees it coming but Karthog isn't nearly so lucky as his wail of terror is cut short when the incoming beam slices him in two at a diagonal angle from his right thigh up through his left shoulder! Yamahura continues crawling across the ground hoping to reach the copter as more of MG's weapons deflect off of Goji firing in all directions.

With a blinding flash the energy surge finally ends as does MG's assault, Godzilla then nonchalantly lets go of Mechagodzilla who falls over onto the rooftop. The orange glow in his eyes flickers for but a moment and then...finally fades. True Mechagodzilla's adamantium body is and still was completely indestructible, but now it no longer mattered as Godzilla had used a powerful intense conduit of magic to literally melt his inside circuitry and mechanics into a molten mass of silicon! He was now nothing more than a hollow, empty shell.

Godzilla now finally turns his attention to the CEO who has finally made it to the chopper as it begins to lift off. For but a fleeting moment a look of relief comes across Yamahura's face, but a moment is all it lasts as a swirling black vortex suddenly opens above the helicopter in midair as terrible black lightning rains down obliterating the craft! The flaming wreckage then plummets down to the streets below. The vortex then widens as Godzilla can suddenly feel the presence of the Senior Partners. Where the vortex hovers a strange writhing mass of fluid liquid-like blackness seems to spread blanketing the sky over the Tokyo branch in darkness that blots out the light of the moon and the stars.

It is then that they magically appear out of thin air as their at first transparent forms slowly become visible, there looked to be about a dozen of them as they surround Godzilla on all sides. Like the one Godzilla faced off against in Salt Lake City they are all draped in dark faceless cloaks and stood around 7 feet tall. This is where it would end, one way or another. The heavens themselves tremble in anticipation of this ultimate confrontation between good and evil as lightning streaks across the sky above them all. The Senior Partners had punished Yamahura for his failure, and now their wrath will be directed at the king of all monsters.

KAZAM!

All at once the Senior Partners strike as they simultaneously fire black lightning from their ethereal hands! 24 concentrated blasts of the darkest, most powerful, most terrible magic imaginable slams into the kaiju king from all sides as he quickly is forced to one knee! Despite his new strength and power endowed upon him by the thousands of souls that now permeated his being, he feels pain. A pain more intense than anything else he has ever felt before! Never has he experienced such raw all encompassing power! In these blasts he can feel the dark power of ages and eons long past. The complete and total evil that the Senior Partners have attained slowly almost since the dawn of time! But he cannot give up, he cannot allow himself to be defeated! He was all that stood between them and the world! He would not allow them to beat him, he was Godzilla! King of all monsters...and they would know his fury!

Shrieking in a mixture of agony and defiance Godzilla's will is heard and answered as an incredible beam of light shoots forth from the sky above piercing the blackness and coming down upon Godzilla where he stands! It is then that white lightning erupts from Godzilla's body pushing against the black energy bolts that the Senior Partners are trying to destroy him with! Suddenly The Senior Partners can sense the presence of the Powers that be themselves! The unholy denizens redouble their efforts bringing every last ounce of their power to bear as they try to overwhelm this new attack, but after a few moments it starts to become obvious that they are not succeeding! Summoning all of his own unbelievable strength to bear Godzilla utters an earth shaking roar as he finally overpowers the Senior Partners at last!

KABOOM!

With one final blast of supreme pure energy the white lightning strikes each of the Senior Partners in the chest! A chorus of languished inhuman screams is the last thing that can be heard before they are completely and totally wiped from existence as we know it! Now all is quiet as the beam of light recedes back into the sky above while the hovering darkness breaks apart and dissipates. As this happens the vortex begins to collapse and disintegrate into nothingness as well, with the Senior Partners destroyed everything they had ever created, weaved, or unleashed begins to wither and die all over the world. This becomes quite obvious to Godzilla as the Tokyo branch begins to quake and sway beneath him! Godzilla takes a running leap off the top of the building letting himself fall like a rock as he creates a massive crater in the street from the force of his landing when he finally reaches the bottom. He climbs up out of the hole dusting himself off as he watches the last branch of Wolfram and Hart crumble and come apart as it falls to the ground.

...the battle had been won.

...at last...it was over.

It is then that the souls inhabiting Goji slowly rise up out of him causing him to turn back to into his original form. As they float up into the heavens Godzilla can hear a grouping of voices in his head saying but one word...thank you. Some of the souls that had been imprisoned had been held captive for centuries, for them peace and eternal rest could not come soon enough. For but a spit second Godzilla can swear that he sees Ashley Hinson's face smiling at him in the swirling spiritual mist that is rising up and away.

With that Godzilla turns and heads towards the coast. When he finally makes it out to sea a magical glow overtakes him as he is returned to his original size at last. The Powers that be were now finished with Godzilla, and he had done his part well. One of the most ominous forces of evil in the world had been destroyed this night. True the battle between good and evil would continue, for there will always be dark forces rising to crush and enslave this world, but there would be new champions as well to fight it. As for Godzilla, he had earned his rest. He would now return to Ogasawara to reside in peace with the rest of his kaiju comrades. And he would also have to give Manda a stern talking to when he makes it back. But the experiences that Godzilla has had will never be forgotten, they will indeed stay with him for all time. As the morning sun begins to rise washing over the sky with unparalleled beauty Godzilla swims for home.

He is power!

He is light!

He is the thing that darkness fears!

He is Godzilla...king of all monsters.

THE END


End file.
